School 2016
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto is a part of a boy band called I-RA. Seeing that he had free time, Kyu felt that Naruto should attend school so he can finish his last year.. But how will he cope with his new school, fans, a stalker that wouldn't leave him alone, slander, rumors and the paparazzi, Full Summary Inside. NarutoXHinata


 **Naruto is a part of a boyband called I-RA. After one of the members got into an accident, resulting in one of his legs being broken, the band decided to end their tour and relax, since they felt the band couldn't be a whole. Seeing that Naruto had free time, Kyu felt that Naruto should attend school so he can finish his last year, since he hasn't been to school in several years and hopefully to find teens his age to hang out with. But how will he cope with his new school, fans, a stalker that wouldn't leave him alone, slander, rumors and the paparazzi? "This is going to be one heck of a year!"**

 **I will be using Korean and Japanese songs, covers from Korean artist. I will not copy and paste any lyrics, only when needed, but I will give you the name of the songs that they will sing so you can also look it up.**

 **I guess you can say this language is Japrean. Lol (Japanese and Korean)**

 **NarutoXHinata OOC Hinata and Sasuke and Bromance**

 **Chapter One: I'm going to- WHAT!**

Samuel, Interviewer of Flame.05

Samuel: So Naruto-san, how do you feel about attending school?

Basically every fan of the boyband I-RA was listening to the radio station, Flame.05, after information leaked that the youngest idol, Naruto, of the group, I-RA, would be attending school this year.

Naruto: I haven't been to school in five years-

Samuel: Five years!

Naruto laughs: Hai. I wanted to pursue my career in music and when I had the chance to grab it and went for it.

Samuel: Five years is a long time? Wouldn't you consider yourself a school dropout.

Naruto: Hmm… I never really thought about me being a school dropout. Just somebody who was taking a very long break.

Samuel laughs: Are you nervous?

There was a brief silence.

Naruto: I am a little anxious, ya know? The fans and the paparazzi…

Samuel: Is that why you haven't name the school you will be attending?

Naruto: Hai! I just want a normal school life, ya know? Like not doing homework, meeting people my age, pulling pranks…

Samuel: Dating?

Naruto: I wouldn't mind.

Samuel: What's your type?

The fans listened attentively. The blond within his 2 years in I-RA, has never really spoken about him dating or what he found attractive.

Naruto: I don't think I have a type. It just depends if I have a connection… like… love at first sight.

Samuel laughs: Well I wish you good luck with your new school!

Naruto: Thanks.

Samuel: Well there you have it from your youngest member of the band I-RA, stay tone for chickens who cross the streets.

CLICK.

(_)

Band Info

I-RA is a boyband that consist of 5 members. The group was founded in 2014 by Taichi Entertainment.

Kyu: Leader, rapper, 21 years of age. Kyu is known for being a hothead and gets angry very quickly. He goes by Kyu, Kitsune or daddy, because he acts like a father figure, and since he is the oldest. He is very protective of Naruto, since he is the youngest one, but because of this, the two constantly bump heads with one another. His natural hair color is a fiery red/orange color. His hair stops to his shoulders and is put into a half ponytail and the remainder of his hair hanging down. Since he and Pein are almost the same age, Kyu feels most comfortable when he's with Pein.

Pein: Vocalist, 20 years of age. Pein is a vocalist in the group. Pein is known for being the collective and calm one of the group. He, if it isn't Kyu, will help the other members when they get into fights with one another. He has orange spiky hair, and one piercing by his left eyebrow and two piercings on his ears. Pein feels comfortable when he's with Kyu because Kyu is quiet and stern, when he isn't angry.

Hide (pronounced He-day): Vocalist, 19 years of age. Hide is known for being a major flirt and playboy. He's very active when it comes to soccer or basketball and encourages the members to be more active. When he isn't working or practicing, he likes to visit his father's grave and just talk to him. Hide has blue shaggy hair and a tattoo of Kermit the frog on his left butt cheek. He and Ryu are close friends, the two knew each other since birth, although the two are complete opposite, Hide feels that Ryu is his better half.

Ryu: Vocalist, rapper, 19 years of age. Ryu is known for being lazy, however, he is the cook of the house. Ever since the car accident, the other members has attempted to cook, resulting in a burnt kitchen. Ryu has black hair which is slicked back. Ryu has a strong connection with Hide and the two are inseparable. Ryu has also confessed that he wishes he could be more like Hide.

Naruto: Rapper, vocalist, 17 years of age. Naruto is the youngest and tallest of the group. He is known for being happy and very outspoken. He is the careless one of the group, who constantly gets into trouble. He hates the fact the Kyu always pick on, which causes the two to bicker a lot. But despite the age differences, Naruto feels more at ease when he is with Kyu, and he has admitted that he looks up to Kyu and would take a bullet for him because he feels as if Kyu's life was more important than his.

(_)

Naruto threw himself in the car as he rested his head on top of Kyu, the leader of I-RA. "Ugh, that was so exhausting."

Kyu remained silent as he continued to read.

"Why did I have to go to school?" mumbled Naruto as he played clash of clans on his iPhone 6. (Psst… if anyone plays clash of clan, join our clan! We only have 3 members. The clan name is R.I.S, which means Rich in Spirit)

Kyu sighed as he rested his book on Naruto's back. "And what were you going to do? Sleep all day, go out and get into trouble- again?" Naruto remained silent. "Exactly, school will be fun. You need to go anyways."

"But why?"

"So you can graduate and enjoy the school life." Kyu explained as he picked up his book.

"I guess it won't be so bad… I just pray that there will be no fans there." Naruto grumbled.

Kyu chuckled. "You really think so?"

Naruto phone rang, Pika, signaling that he had received a text message. He quickly got up, knocking the book out of Kyu hands.

"Well dang Naruto, it better be from somebody important." Kyu said, picking up the book on the floor of the car.

Naruto stared at his phone, his eyes lowered. Kyu raised his red eyebrow.

"What's the matter? He asked.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Nothing, just a stupid notification." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Kyu stared at him confused. "And you had to get up…

"I want some ramen!" Naruto cried.

Kyu right eye twitched. "Baka!" he said knocking Naruto on the top of his head.

Kyu and Naruto entered the complex as they made their way into the house, they resided in, all five members.

"Oi, how did it go?" Hide asked as he peeked his head out of the kitchen.

"It went smoothly." Kyu replied as he placed a bag of food on the marble counter top of the kitchen.

"What did you bring to eat?" Ryu asked as he wheeled into the kitchen area.

"Some Chinese food." Kyu answered.

"Sweet." Ryu replied. "Bring me my food Naruto." He demanded as he wheeled into the living room.

Naruto grumbled as he took the plate of food to Ryu.

"So how do you feel about going back to school?" Hide said as he sat on the sofa, holding the plate of Chinese food, sweet and sour chicken, lo mein, shrimp fried rice and an eggroll.

"Didn't you listen to radio station!" Naruto shouted

Hide scoffed. "Why?"

Naruto groaned. "I'm a little anxious and excited at the same time. I haven't worn a school uniform in so long, unless we are shooting a music video. I mean there's a difference." He said as he sat on the bar stool.

"I understand." Ryu said. "But Kyu knows what he's doing."

"Playing daddy and shit." Hide snickered.

Kyu glared at Hide. "I just think it would be the perfect opportunity for him to enjoy his last year of school!"

Naruto rested his phone on top of the counter and ate the food Kyu had placed in front of him.

"I wouldn't mind being in school again." Hide said. "Man, the fights, girls…

"Remember the time you almost got caught sleeping with the tea-

Hide hit Ryu on his cast leg. Ryu held his leg in pain.

"You slept with a teacher?" Naruto said as he played with his food.

Kyu shook his head. Hide glared at Ryu who was still holding his leg.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Naruto asked in disappointment.

"Because I don't need it spreading!" Hide said. "It's nothing personal."

"I understand." Naruto said placing a sweet and sour chicken into his mouth. "Where's Pein?" he asked with a mouth full.

"I'm here." Pein said as he came out of his bedroom.

"You were here all this time?" Kyu asked him.

"Yes, I was sleeping, but thanks to Naruto and his mouth." He said glaring at the blond.

"It wasn't me! Hide too!" Naruto said trying to defend himself.

Pein rubbed his forehead. "What did you bring to eat?"

"Some Chinese." Kyu responded.

Pein walked into the kitchen and took him a plate. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Naruto groaned. "No and yes."

Hide shuddered. "Yes and no."

"Same differences." Naruto shrugged.

"Did Kyu tell you what school you are going too?" Hide asked as he placed his foot on the glass coffee table.

"No."

Kyu disappeared into his bedroom and came back out with a loads of stuff that he rested on Ryu who had fallen asleep in his wheelchair. Hide looked through the stuff.

"You will be attending Hiruzen Academy, the school is wonderful when it comes to their academic performances, it didn't seem like a stuck up school when they gave me a tour, after hours of course, I met with the teachers, they have an excellent grading system and many electives to choose from and afterschool club activities." Kyu said handing Naruto the brochures.

Hide got up and looked over Naruto's shoulders.

"I also did your schedule." Kyu said holding up the paper. "Since you're good in foreign languages I made sure you took an elective in German, and also you will be doing Culinary because just in case this happens to Ryu," he pointed at the boy who still hadn't waken up, "at least you will know how to cook."

Kyu walked over to the items. "I got you two bags, one is red and the other is black." He said handing holding up the bags. "Your items for your classes is in the red bag." Kyu said as he placed the bag on the kitchen top next to Naruto. "The black bag will be during the other half of the semester, or just in case you managed to destroy this bag."

Hide grinned. "Geez Kyu, you really take this father role seriously."

Kyu ignoring the comment Hide made walked back over to them items. "Since it's hot you can wear the white collar school shirt with the black vest." He said holding up the clothes. Naruto examined the them. "Also, I got you a long sleeve school shirt just in case you do not want to wear the blazer for when it is cold. You can choose from a red, black or red and black plaid necktie and you will be wearing the plaid necktie tomorrow."

"The school uniforms seem okay…"

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll be just fine." Pein finally spoke.

"Hai, hai." Naruto said fanning him.

"You should probably get some shut eye, you know you're worse than Ryu when it comes to waking up." Kyu said pushing Naruto into his bedroom.

"B-but it's only 8o'clock!" Naruto stuttered.

"I know, good night." Kyu replied slamming the door shut.

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried desperately to vacate the room.

"It is a little bit early." Hide said.

Kyu turned to Hide. "It's never too early."

Naruto threw himself on the top of bed and buried his head in the pillow. Today was a long and exhausting day for the blond, but he wasn't tired. He decided the he would look up some YouTube videos on his phone. However, as he was about to click the app, a celebrity gossip news popped up on his screen. He got up as he saw himself and Tso, at the beach. He remembered that he and Tso had gone to the beach to meet up with the rest of the members to take a photo shoot, in a secluded area. He clicked it and began to read the article.

 _Latest rumors circling the youngest member of the popular boyband I-RA, may not be so innocent after all. There has been rumors that Uzumaki Naruto has been sleeping with the manager of the group of I-RA._

He got off the site and rest the phone on his nightstand. If it wasn't one thing about the blond, it was another. The rumor that he had been sleeping with just about everyone to get where he was today, had been circling around for some time now. At first he was upset about the whole thing, but he had gotten used to it. Then there was another rumor spreading that he couldn't sing and the reason Takashi Entertainment wanted him was for his looks and the fact that he was threating to tell the world that the manager and producers had been sleeping with him, being a minor. He laughed. Where did people come up with these things?

His eyes fluttered as he tried to fight the sleepiness that was overcoming him. He closed his eyes and darkness consumed him, but he opened them as soon as his phone vibrated on the nightstand beside his bed. He groaned as he reached for his phone. The light from the screen had blinded him for a second. He chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at his screen. He placed his phone on the charger and turned on his side, letting sleep consume him.

"Wake up!" Hide shouted as he bounced on Naruto.

The blond groaned as he tried to push Hide off of him. "Five more minutes." He yawned. He kicked Hide off of him and threw the blanket over him.

"Naruto, I'm trying to save you-

Before Hide could finish his sentence, the Undertaker's theme music came on, and Kyu emerged into Naruto's room. Naruto feeling a sudden chill, got up immediately realizing the wrath that what take its toll if he hadn't gotten up any sooner.

"I'm up. I'm up." Naruto mumbled as he got off of the bed.

Hide rubbed his bottom as he got off of the floor. Naruto got his phone and went into the bathroom that was connected into his room. Hide shook his head. "I don't see how you deal with him." He mumbled.

"Is Ryu still asleep?"

Hide nodded his head.

"I'll be right back." Kyu told him.

Naruto stared in the mirror, brushing his teeth. His stomach was doing knots as he felt uneasy about the school thing. It was hard enough being an idol and getting chase down from his fans, so to actually attend school would nowhere to escape made him felt uneasy. He spits the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth. He looked into the mirror once more and smiled.

"Here you go." Kyu said placing the hot breakfast in front of Naruto. It was rice and dumplings, that Kyu had sent Carl, their driver for. "Eat this before you put on your clothes."

Naruto ate the dumplings and rice. Hide had gone back to bed after helping Ryu into his bed, Pein was still asleep, and Kyu had sat across from Naruto, with a cup of black coffee in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Kyu asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he played with the dumpling.

Kyu closed his eyes. "What time did you go to sleep last night? I heard your phone rang like several times with that stupid ringtone."

"Gomen." Naruto whispered.

"Who were you texting?" Kyu asked, curious.

"It's just those notifications from the games I play and Instagram, etc." Naruto responded.

"Well put it on vibrate or something…" Kyu suggested.

"I think I may need a new phone number or phone itself." Naruto said. "I wouldn't mind a flip phone." He said placing the dish in the kitchen sink.

"Why?" Kyu narrowed his eyes. "You haven't even had this phone number no longer than a month."

"I know, I know. I just um… don't want my fans getting closer to hacking into my phone." Naruto replied. He put on the collar white shirt.

Kyu sighed. "No, Naruto. You do not need a new number and if they do hack into your phone, then that's when we'll get a new number."

Naruto grumbled. "It's not like I need your permission." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Kyu said.

Now Kyu knew Naruto for three years, and he knew the blond to never be spoiled. In fact, Naruto was far from it. He was just carefree, hyperactive and outspoken and didn't like when people place rules in front of him. The blond was humble with the things he got and he also donated to the orphanages in the Konoha district. If Kyu could describe Naruto would one word, he would describe him as a survivor. Naruto, no matter how childish he may act, the blond could defend for himself, he could be independent.

Kyu knew this, but somehow he still had to portray the father figure towards Naruto and he knew that he didn't like it. But Naruto was like the little brother he lost, when he was sixteen. And he would be damned if he was to let anything happened to the baka.

"How do I look?" Naruto said spinning in a circle. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Kyu smiled. "Like a baka?"

Naruto smiled. "Love you too."

Naruto stared at the school in awe as Carl pulled up to the front of the building. Pein sat beside Naruto, while Kyu sat in the front seat. He felt how tense the boy was. Naruto was never one to lie about his emotions, that's how the blond portrayed himself.

"You'll be fine." Pein reassured him.

Naruto smiled weakly. "I just pray I don't look like a total idiot in there."

"You're already half way there." Kyu said as he turned to face Naruto.

Naruto pouted. "When you reach my height that's when you talk to me."

Pein let out a chuckle. Kyu ears reddened. Naruto was the tallest of the group and Kyu was the shortest, him being 5ft11 and Naruto being 6ft2.

"I maybe the shortest, but doesn't means I won't beat the shit out of you." Kyu threatened. "Now get out the freaking car."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm nervous."

"You'll get used to it." Pein spoke. "And we got here kind of late, so you will be able to enter the building without there being an uproar."

"Arigato." Naruto said. He was thankful of Pein. Sometimes Kyu would make hasty decisions, but Pein would reassure him and make sure Kyu revise what he actually intended to do, since he could be irrational at times.

"Have a nice day at school." Kyu said.

"I knew you cared." Naruto smiled.

Naruto got out of the car and stared at the school. It was wide and tall. In the front of entrance there was a gigantic water fountain, along with a path way that lead to the stairs of the school. It had been so long since he had been to school—too long. He turned around and noticed the car was no longer there. He gulped as he made his way into the school yard. He climbed up the stairs, his breathing subsided.

He pushed the glass door opened and took note of inside. He looked around and noticed that the halls were empty. "I guess class started."

He wondered around aimlessly until he found the front office. Making his way in, he took noticed of a young female secretary typing away at the keyboard, along with a short pig laying besides the mouse pad. He tightened his grip on the strap of this bag and walked up to the lady.

"Excuse me." He said. He had to put away the anxiety. He was Naruto. There was no need to be afraid, except for the craziness he knew he will soon be getting. The young lady stopped typing and glanced up. Her black eyes eyed him down and a small smile grace her face.

"Ahhh, you're Naruto." She said. "Kyu told me all about you." Naruto nodded his head. This made the woman giggled. "Aw, you're so kawaii! My name is Shizune."

Naruto smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

She giggled once more. "I know exactly who you are." She winked. "Please wait while I get Tsunade-sama, she's the principal who will introduced you to your class." She spoke as she made her way in through a big brown door.

Several minutes later, Shizune came back along with a busty chest woman following behind her. Shizune took her seat back as she continued typing away. The busty woman walked up to him, her hands on her hips.

"Naruto."

Naruto eyed the blonde woman. "Yes?"

"I'm Tsunade, the principal of Hiruzen Academy." She said. "Please follow me." She led him out of the office. The two walked down a long corridor. "Kyu told me everything I needed to know about you." She said as she placed her hands behind her back. Naruto groaned inwardly. "You're no different from any of the children that comes into my office and I will not hold back because you're an _idol._ "

"I don't expect you too." He replied.

"As long as you know. But I do hope you enjoy our school." She said as she stopped in front a door. "If you are having any trouble please feel free to come to Shizune."

Naruto stared at her awkwardly. "Um… okay." He mumbled.

Tsunade knocked once on the door before opening it up. Naruto stood out the door, contemplating whether or not he should go in or just make a run for it and go home.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama." He heard the class spoke. He figured they stood up to bow at her because of the scraping of the chairs that scratched the floor.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." He heard a male voice spoke.

"Good morning." She said. Naruto saw as she stood in front of the class. He tilted his head. The principal had look young. Her hair put into two long ponytails, the way her hips stuck out and not to mention her breast! "I would like to introduce a new student. Please make him feel welcome." She said. "Also, please treat him as if you would treat your other classmates." She turned to face him, which startled him. His heart pounded as he walked into the classroom. There was a brief silence. All eyes were on him. He turned around to face the class and bowed.

"Hi, I-

Screams filled the class, as some of the girls rushed from their seats to tackle the blond boy. Luckily, Tsunade came in front of them, stopping them. Naruto was thankful for her.

"Naruto-senpai!" they screamed.

"Settle down." The teacher said as he tried to get his class back in order, however, the girls and some boys were too busy crying with joy. The youngest member of I-RA was a part of their school in their class!

"Get to your seats!" shouted Tsunade. The class stiffened as they went to their seats. "Now please, make him feel comfortable!" she said. "Don't pamper him, don't harass him, but treat him equally like one of your peers. This is his wish." She said folding her arms.

She turned to face Naruto. "If you ever need a place to escape, my office is open." And with that she turned on her heels and exit the class.

As soon as she left the class screamed again. The teacher sighed. "SHUT UP!" he screamed.

The class went silent. He turned to the boy and smiled. "Can you tell us about yourself, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto smiled. "Hai. I'm Uzum-

"You're Uzumaki Naruto. Born October 10. Your favorite food is ramen. You're the youngest member of I-RA

"Your favorite color is orange." One girl butted in.

"You like rainy and sunny weather." Another one chimed in.

"You-

"Okay, okay." The teacher said. "Please, if you are a fan of Naruto." He got giggles from some the class. "You would know he wants a normal school life, that means no special attention, no touching, no nothing. Please make him feel welcome and if you don't he will no longer be attending this school."

"Noo." They cried.

Naruto turned his head to the teacher and mouthed, "Thank you."

The teacher gave him a faint smile. "I'm Iruka-sensei."

Naruto bowed. "Please accept me."

Iruka smiled. "Well Uzumaki-san, you can sit," Iruka saw the numbers of hands raised as some of the students tried to push the students from their seat. "in front of Inori." He said pointing to the teal hair girl. She screamed as she did a little victory dance. Naruto chuckled as he made his way in the vacant seat. He felt eyes lingered on him, he had swallowed his anxiety down. There was no need for him to be nervous. He had made up his mind. He sat on the wooden chair and placed his book bag on the left side of table.

He heard some girls giggle and heard the sound of cameras taking pictures, somebody had even forgot to turn off their flash. He was used to his picture being taking without his permission, after all he was an idol. He turned on his left and make a huge smile, as the girl next to him took his picture. She noticing that, fainted.

"Now. Now." Iruka said slamming a wooden ruler against the table. "I know you are excited that we have an idol in school, in our class, but please make him feel welcome so that he would like to come back. This way you can enjoy his presences every day." Iruka said hoping that the students would understand.

The class thought about it for a moment. They could harass the blond now and he would never show his face in school or they can have the luxury of seeing him every day, talking to him and befriending him if they made him felt welcome. They smiled.

"Hai sensei." They said in unison.

"Thank you." Iruka said. "No-

The door to the class opened as a short girl staggered into the classroom.

"Miss Hyuga." Iruka said.

"Gomen." She said bowing her head. "Azuma-sensei had stopped me."

"And why is that?" Iruka asked.

Hinata mumbled. "I didn't have my shirt tucked into my skirt."

Iruka sighed. "Please take your seat."

Hinata made her way through the aisle of the class and went to take her seat in the back. Naruto eyes widened as he saw the girl walked past him. She smelt like cinnamon buns and roses. He slowly turned his head around and took note of the back of the girl. She had long indigo hair that stopped just two inches below her hips. She had creamy skin and her look soft. She sat on her chair and stared directly at Naruto, who hadn't bothered to turn around. She raised her right eyebrow up as she noticed that they had a new student in the class. Somehow he looked familiar.

Naruto grinned as he turned back around to listen to the teacher. 'This going to be one heck of a year.' He thought.

"Now class, since we knew each other from last year, you know I like there to be partners. So can you please connect your desk to the person sitting beside you on your left side. Now remember, this will be your partner for the rest of year." Iruka said. "It would be an excellent time to get to know your partner if you don't who he or she already is."

Some girls protested as they wanted to sit next to the blond cutie. But they mumbled as Iruka gave them the eye. Naruto turned to his left and saw a guy there with black hair that had a tint of blue in it, staring at him. Naruto got up and rested his desk next to him.

"Hi I'm Naruto."

The rested the left side of his face on his hand and smiled. "Yo, I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smiled. "So I take it you've been to this school for a while."

Sasuke stretched his hands out. "I've been here since 1st year." He yawned.

There was a brief silence between the two. "You look oddly familiar." Naruto said as he looked at the boy. His hair was shaped like a duck's behind, he had pale skin and black eyes.

"I'm a model… I did a music video with you and your band." Sasuke said slowly.

"I'm not slow you know." Naruto said getting offended.

Sasuke smirked. "Could have fool me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're right. How could I forget the hairstyle that resembles a duck's ass." Naruto exploded into laughter.

The student glanced over at Naruto, who was laughing. Some took out their phones and recorded, took pictures, while the other decided to stare at the blond beauty talking to their prince Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned, which surprisingly caught Naruto off guard. "I can tell this going to be one hell of a year."

Naruto smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Would you like me to show you around the school?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be awesome." Naruto replied. "Man," he put his head on the desk. "I thought I wasn't going to make a single friend."

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought that too when I came here."

"Ugh!" Naruto said he sat on the toilet. He and Sasuke was panting as the two ran from the crazy fans chasing them. The school had gone in a crazy fit as new circulated that Naruto was attending Hiruzen. "I don't think I'm coming to school anymore." He complained. "I can't handle this."

Sasuke tried to catch his breath. "It takes some time. Just give them a week or so, then they'll stop."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Trust me." Sasuke reassured him.

"Get to the lunch room!" Tsunade shouted as seen the piles of teenagers gathered by the boy's bathroom door. The students scattered. She shook her head. "Maybe this was a mistake letting that kid in."

Sasuke peeped his head out of the restroom and saw that hall was empty. "Do you think you can go in the cafeteria."

Naruto shook his head. "No."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Well let's go up." He grinned.

Naruto tilted his head. "What's up?"

Naruto eyes widen as Sasuke took him to a secret passage. The hallway was covered with red wallpaper. "Is this legal?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Eh, just a way to escape from those out there at times."

Sasuke opened up a brown door. He stepped inside and allow Naruto to get in. He looked around saw that some students were from his class, just chilling. The room, wasn't very large, but it was large enough to hold twenty students or so. It had two long sofas, a flat screen tv mounted to the wall, two lunch square lunch tables, and a refrigerator.

"Let me introduce you." Sasuke said walking in front of the tv.

"Yo watch it!" a shaggy hair boy cried. Sasuke ignored him.

"This is Kiba." He said pointing to the boy. Naruto walked besides Sasuke and smiled.

"Hi…"

Kiba grinned. "I never expected an idol to be in our class. I hope one of your hobbies involves pulling pranks."

Naruto grinned. "You already know."

Kiba laughed.

"And this here is Ino." He said pointing at the blonde girl who was on her phone.

Ino looked up and smiled. "I'm super excited that you're in class! I was listening to Flame.05, hoping that you would say which school you would be attending."

Naruto smiled. "I didn't even know what school I was going too."

"Really?" Kiba butted in.

Naruto sighed. "It wasn't even my idea, it was Kyu..

Ino screamed. "Kyu, no offense Naruto-kun, can I call you by your first name?" Naruto nodded. "I love Kyu, he's so hot and he's so demanding." Ino said dreamily. "Is it possible that I can meet him! Please! Please!" Ino begged as she got on her knees.

"Ino!" a pink hair girl shouted.

"And that is Sakura." Sasuke pointed at the pink hair gal.

Sasuke smiled. "Hi there Uzum-

"Naruto." He told her.

She grinned. "Naruto-kun! It's so good to have an idol in our class! I am a huge fan of yours. This is pretty exciting."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

He felt someone latched on his leg.

"Ino!" Kiba shouted.

"Naruto-kun, please! Kyu… I need to see him. I'm always at your concert and send letters and gifts., but Kyu hasn't respond and…

"Okay Ino. I'll introduce to him." He said looking down at the girl.

She looked up at him and tears gathered in her eyes. "You'll do that for me."

Sakura rolled her jade eyes. "Does he really have a choice?" she mumbled.

Ino shot up. "Let's exchange numbers."

"Ino-pig!" Sakura growled. "He just met you. Why would he do that?"

Ino ignored Sakura rant. Naruto was uneasy. "I would like too, but I just don't want anyone exchanging my numbers."

Ino smiled. "I understand, but you can be a part of the group chat." She said.

"Is it the whole class?"

Ino shook her head. "No, just the trustworthy people."

Naruto laughed. "Fine, fine."

The two exchanged phone numbers. "This is so awesome!" Ino said. "I'm friends with a star! I'll add you to the group immediately!" she said as she threw herself on the sofa. Kiba glared at her.

"As if my legs weren't there." He growled.

Naruto chuckled. He sat down on a wooden chair and stared at his new found friends. Easier than expected. The door opened up with such forced, it nearly startled Naruto. Somehow it didn't frighten his new friends, almost as they were used to it.

"And that is Hinata." Sasuke said taking a seat on the empty sofa.

Naruto watched as the young girl, Hinata entered the room, her backpack thrown over her shoulder. She had a stern look on her face, but to Naruto it was so cute. He felt his face heat up as the girl stared at him.

"Hey!" she spat. "Do you have something wrong with your eyes? This is the second time I've caught you staring at me."

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura cried.

Hinata ignored her. Naruto was taken back.

Hinata sat on the sofa next to Sasuke and took out her cellphone. Naruto eyes never left her. She was a feisty character. Hinata feeling somebody staring at her, looked up. She raised her eyebrow again. She stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto smirked. Hinata turned her head and tried to ignore the blond boy.

Sasuke peeped that Naruto was eyeing Hinata, He grinned. This was going to be interesting.

"How was school?" Ryu asked Naruto, who had entered the door.

"It was exhausting, but I made some new friends." Naruto said as he threw his bag on the floor. He threw himself on the sofa.

"Well that's great." Kyu said as he walked out of his room.

Naruto groaned. "Yet somehow I'm excited to go tomorrow."

Hide sat down on Naruto's back, which made the blond growled. Hide ignored him. "And why is that?" he asked.

A small smile made its way on Naruto's face. "There's a girl in my class who I've taken a liking to."

…. _ ….

First chapter may not be as interesting, but this just the beginning. Enjoy.


End file.
